


Interruption

by freedbowtruckle



Category: SHINee
Genre: Consensual Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedbowtruckle/pseuds/freedbowtruckle
Summary: Jonghyun hears Kibum call his name and rushes to his aid, except what he finds behind Kibum's bedroom door is not what he expected.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I found on my computer starring my favourite SHINee ship that regrettably no longer sails. I apologise for any mistakes, I kept it the way it was when I found it.

Jonghyun was enjoying some alone time when he heard his name being called in a desperate way. It had to be Kibum as he himself had seen all the other’s leave their dorm half an hour earlier. Jonghyun was immediately worried about his best friend and shot up from the sofa to quickly make his way to Kibum room. He pushed it open and looked in.

“Bummie?”.. 

The rest of his words died on his tongue and his mouth fell open as he took in the surroundings. Kibum was lying in his bed with pillows behind his back and one hand down his boxers and another one splayed across a nipple. He outlined the slim waist and red cheeks and the somewhat mussed hair. He met the boy’s wide eyes and snapped his mouth shut before swallowing hard. Suddenly Kibum seemed to register what was happening and rapidly scrambled for his blanket to cover himself up.

“Fuck, I thought you left”.. he managed weakly.

Jonghyun suddenly remembered that it was his name that had been called out in this new soft voice and shuddered in spite of himself while remaining frozen in shock. 

“Say something”. Kibum whispered, no longer meeting his eyes. “You’re worrying me, just get it out”.

If Jonghyun thought he was too startled to react, his body wasn’t. In a matter of seconds he’d crossed the room, and the bed dipped beneath him as he climbed in to straddle the boy. He swallowed again as he hadn’t really thought of how to proceed, all he knew was that he was filled with desire, and first now he noticed that his own dick was straining against his pants. Kibum was once again staring at him, and this time Jonghyun noticed how beautiful the combination of his intense red cheeks and the lust-blown pupils were, and couldn’t help but wonder if that what was his own pupils looked like. The boy’s eyes widened further as he let his hand travel beneath the blanket to stroke over the now, due to the shock, soft member and felt a rush of excitement as he felt it jump back to life against him.

“Am I doing this to you?” He asked quietly for confirmation and his pants tightened further as Kibum couldn’t hold back a needy whimper.

“Yes, oh god, yes”. Kibum panted. Jonghyun noticed the way he was visibly shaking out of nervousness and reached out to capture Kibum’s chin in his hand. He noticed uncertainty in the boy’s eyes as he leaned forward but held their gaze as he tilted his head a bit backwards and let his own mouth meet the plush heart-formed ones of the younger.

Something snapped inside him as a moan slipped past Kibum’s lips, and he’d soon pushed the younger back in the pillows and straddled him. He let his tongue drag across the bottom lip of Kibum and the younger obliged by opening his mouth somewhat as Jonghyun slid in. He felt hands in his hair holding on shyly before giving a tug, and Jonghyun groaned. His hip pushed down to meet the younger’s of their own accord and Kibum froze beneath him.

“You’re”.. he began, breaking free from Jonghyun. 

The elder withdrew a bit, cutting him off. “Yes”.

Their eyes darted back and forth between each other until Kibum swallowed.

“You’re not screwing with me, are you?”

“We’ll see about that later”. Jonghyun grinned and Kibum let out his signature loud laugh and punched his arm.

“I was serious you moron”.

“As was I”.

They began another staring contest which was broken by Kibum who snaked his arms around Jonghyun’s neck.

“Get on with it then”. He whispered, and Jonghyun pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
